


You Never Forget Your First

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Derek wanted it to be special.Stiles didn't care.Derek was right.





	You Never Forget Your First

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/47256978996/lonewolfed-teen-wolf-sterek-au-the-first)

 

Stiles couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away.  His eyes darkened with lust, his mouth hanging slightly open in a silent moan of pleasure.  His eyes stayed locked with Stiles own never blinking or wavering away.  Eyes that said so much.  All the things Derek couldn’t say.  Stiles had never felt more loved in his life then in his moment.  It was physically painful how much Derek loved him.

Stiles heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers wrapped tightly around Derek’s arms.  Each thrust was deep but slow and precise.  Derek had told Stiles that he wanted his first time to be special, that he would never forget it and even if they weren’t together in twenty years he wanted this memory to bring him happiness, remind him that he was loved.  Stiles didn’t understand at the time.  He was sure they were going to be together for the rest of their lives what did it matter when or where the first time was when there would have so many more?  All that mattered was that it was Derek.

Now he did.  Now he understood.  Derek’s first time had been with Kate who he thought loved him.  But she didn’t and now that memory was tainted forever.  He would always remember it with nothing but regret and heartache.  A memory that was supposed to be happy, momentous.  Derek didn’t want that for him.  He wanted this moment engrained with every bit of love he could give.

Stiles knew that even after they’ve had sex a thousand times he would always remember this moment and it would always been something he cherished.

Derek angled Stiles so that he brushed over his prostate sending a wave of pure pleasure through his body.  He moaned arching up into him.  Derek watched him taking in every second groaning as Stiles tightened around him.  He pushed into him again hitting his prostate just to watch that ripple of pleasure surge through him.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped feeling his climax reaching its peak.

Derek pulled out to his tip but then stopped waiting until he had Stiles full attention.  “I love you.”  Then he snapped his hips deep causing Stiles to come hard enough that tears filled his eyes.

When Stiles came back to himself he opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them, to meet Derek’s own.  He felt wetness dripping down his cheeks but he didn’t even bother to wipe it away.  He could still feel Derek hard inside of him.  Reaching out he pulled the Alpha down kissing him lazily.

“I love you too,” he whispered in return.

Derek buried his face into the crook of Stiles neck thrusting again.  Stiles felt him twitch before coming with a gasping sob.  He tightened his grip on Stiles riding out the last of his orgasm.

Stiles could feel his breathing evening out against his neck as he relaxed nuzzling him gently.  Placing a single kiss on his salty skin Derek sat up glancing down at Stiles.

“You where right,” Stiles told him.  “It was perfect.”

Derek smiled leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
